


Naughty and Good

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, smut: sparks, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Wow, Optimus.  I mean DAYUMN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty and Good

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Sparks  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 21 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Naughty or Good?’.

Starscream’s cries were still echoing in Optimus’ audials, his own overload barely passed, and already he was aching for more.

“Primus!” Starscream yelped when Optimus pulsed out again.

Desperate need burned through Optimus, and every volley of their sparks took him higher. When the overload came he roared, Starscream’s sharp scream a high note that rang off the walls.

“Stop,” Starscream gasped. “Primus, just let me breathe a moment.”

Optimus moaned and slumped to the side, shivering and panting heavily himself.

“What the frag’s gotten into you?” Starscream asked, but he was smiling, field radiating his pleasure.

“I don’t know,” Optimus replied in all honesty, and let his helm rock back and forth against the berth. “I really don’t know. I just… I _need_ you. Your spark. I…” He shrugged, face heating. He was out of control, or very nearly so. He didn’t understand what had changed.

Starscream purred and rolled over to snuggle against Optimus’ side. “Well, I like it. This is a fair bit better than how temperamental you were there for a few days.”

It certainly was. “Sorry about that.”

Laughing, Starscream leaned in to kiss Optimus. “You’re forgiven.” A lone finger trailed down the middle of Optimus’ chest. “Still _need_ me?”

In answer, Optimus dragged his mate over him, spark already reaching.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
